


For One So Small You Seem So Strong

by MikoNeko



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Found Families, Gen, Post-Episode s05e19 Looking Death in the Eyes, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: What if after 5x19 Looking Death in the Eyes, Eve was instead raised by the Amazons and the time jump wasn't 25 years? How would her life have turned out? What of her mothers, Xena and Gabrielle?This is a canon divergent take on the time jump that should have happened instead of what we got in the series.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fvandomtrvsh for the idea that Eve was raised by the Amazons. We both agreed that Eve doesn't have to grow to adulthood for the 'necessary' time jump to work.

Joxer's hand on Octavius' shoulder fell when the young man told him that Gabrielle and Xena were in fact not dead and that it was all a master plan. When Eve was brought to them, Joxer was stunned, staring into that tiny face full of such youth and joy. She fussed as Joxer questioned Octavius to properly understand what had happened. Xena and Eve weren't quite as inseparable as everyone was led to believe.

“Ares took them away. Just before you got here.”

“Oh no...”

Where could Ares have taken them? Presumably, he thought the pair dead as the other Olympians so maybe he was giving them a proper warrior's funeral? One could only hope that they would awaken in time to prevent being buried alive and hope that Ares wouldn't reveal their aliveness to his family.

“What shall we do with Eve?” Octavius asked, looking down at the girl trying to climb out of his arms to play in the waves nearby. “Perhaps I can set her up in the provinces...give her every advantage at my disposal, the best tutors, the best training...” he offered, though his heart didn't seem into the idea of sending her away, but if word got out she was alive still...

“No. No...” Joxer shook his head. “They would want her to be with the Amazons. She's a princess just as Gabrielle is. And they'll be able to hear of Xena and Gabrielle's return quicker than either of us would and reunite them,” he explained, more sure in this decision than anything else in his entire life. Aside from his love for the two women.

“Alright. I will defer to your logic and trust Xena has placed in you,” Octavius agreed with little hesitation. Eve was of Grecian blood after all, not Roman. “Allow me to provide you swifter passage and provisions to get you on your way.”

“Thank you, Octavius,” Joxer said, reaching out to hold Eve and try to still her overactive limbs. “Hey there, Eve...yeah...we'll play in the water very soon,” he cooed at her.

Spending a couple days waiting around in one of Octavius' camps, Joxer finally decided it was time to head out and find Amazon territory. When they left the last time—when he got in trouble and nearly lost his eye for spying on bathing Amazons and then his life for being kissed by an Amazon—Xena and Gabrielle reminded him of the universal sign of peace when encounter by Amazons. And that it exactly what he planned to do versus his usual bumbling self. He just hoped he found the right Amazons, or that the news of Eve's initiation was spread amongst the scattered tribes.

It was great to be back in Greece and Joxer was eternally grateful for the wet nurse's contribution to his provisions. Eve was still so young she couldn't handle solid foods well. She didn't seem to mind super mashed apples that looked like a sauce now and then but milk was her favorite. Eve was currently on his back in a basket because he intended on finding Argo as quickly as possible to speed up his trek into the heart of the Grecian forests.

Eve had been pretty content during their journey, though their sea travels hadn't proven particularly good for the poor babe's stomach. Seemed to develop some kind of bug or was easily sea sick in rough waters. Joxer was amused to remember Gabrielle had the same issue on ships. Otherwise, the baby was pretty well behaved and had gotten used to Joxer caring for her. Which was sad when Joxer thought about it. She shouldn't have to be used to others caring for her when she had two loving mommies who deserved the happiness and joy of raising her themselves. Especially after all they'd been through.

They were in what Joxer hoped were the Amazon forests sooner than expected and he slowed the horse down to a trot. Not a particularly comfortable pace but easier to pull the reigns and stop if necessary. He paid no mind to the bird calls due to the fact it was mid-day and birds were probably looking for a mid day meal, like his stomach was. Joxer glanced over his shoulder at Eve in her basket, wondering if she was also hungry, but she seemed to be happily sucking on her thumb instead.

“Aww, what a little cutie,” Joxer cooed, turning back around and yelping when he saw a group of four masked women in front of him. Immediately he stilled the horse and raised his arms in the greeting of peace. “I...I...uh...I'm here on Xena and Gabrielle's behalf,” he stammered out.

The woman with the most adorned headpiece raised it off her face and looked at him with narrowed eyes. “And why should we trust a man?”

“Be—because this man, uhh...I have their child, Eve. She's being hunted by the Gods and Ares took Xena and Gabrielle's seemingly dead bodies somewhere before they could rise again. I fi—figure they'd want you to look after Eve,” Joxer said, his still upheld hands trembling in fear. His last encounter with the Amazons shook him terribly and he wanted to ensure Eve's safety amongst these women so he intended to be on his best, most honorable behavior.

“Come down,” she commanded.

Slowly, Joxer's hands lowered and he carefully climbed down from the horse. “She's uhh...right...” he pointed over his shoulder at the basket, “...there. Eve,” he said.

The mask-less woman came forward, side-stepped the bumbling fool and reached into the basket to pull out the small child. Cradling the baby against her chest she inspected the girl. “She certainly looks like Xena...” she muttered. “Eponin, do you agree?” she asked, moving to stand in front of Joxer once more.

“Indeed, my queen,” Eponin said after stepping forward to look the gurgling baby over. Joxer sighed in relief, his shoulders dropping as the tension fled his body. They believed him.

“I am Chilapa, queen of the Telaquire Amazons. Come to our village and explain all that happened...” she paused waiting for his name.

“Joxer. Joxer the Mighty!” he proclaimed, slamming his fist against his chest before wincing in pain. Eve giggled at the noise he made with his fist against metal. Joxer smiled at Eve, grabbing Argo's regins to follow the women back to the village.

Explaining what had happened, what he had witnessed and later clarified with Octavius was easy and the Amazons who listened nodded sagely, seemingly believing it something truly clever Xena would have come up with.

“Octavius and I weren't sure what to do when he arrived too late to retrieve Xena and Gabrielle's bodies. Ares intervening really messed up the plan, so I figured that because Gabrielle gave Eve her right of caste, they would want her here with you. At least until they wake and return. Hopefully...” Joxer trailed off, looking down at the dirt. They couldn't really be gone could they? He waited a few days for them to find Octavius' army but no word came. “And I know you would keep the memory of her moms alive better than anyone in Greece,” he explained, biting his lip when he remembered Cyrene. No...Eve would be safer with the Amazons. They could protect her, teach her how to defend herself and keep her away from the darkness of being Xena's child, the reincarnation of Callisto. No offense to Cyrene, but...

“Thank you, Joxer. For bringing her here. We will look after her as one of our own until the day, should it come, Gabrielle and Xena return,” Chilapa promised, reaching out to grasp his forearm in a warrior's handshake. “Stay the night, spend it with Eve if you wish, and in the morning you must go,” she said. Joxer nodded his thanks. He wasn't father material anyways; he knew that and he knew he didn't belong in the Amazon village, but spending the night was quite fortuitous. He wouldn't squander the afternoon. Maybe he would make some toys for Eve, or a swing, he definitely would be leaving some of Gabrielle's scrolls he had _borrowed_ for something more concrete to connect her to her moms. He just wished he had something of Xena's...

Well. There was Argo. Couldn't get more Xena than Argo.

Joxer built a bouncy swing for Eve in the afternoon after asking around where a good spot for one would be, and he spent the evening before she fell asleep reading her stories from one of Gabrielle's scrolls. Staring up at the top of the tent, Joxer sent a prayer out to the universe, to anyone listening to bring Xena and Gabrielle safely home to their daughter.

In the morning Joxer said his goodbyes, explained Eve's current feeding and sleeping patterns based on their journey together, informed the Amazons he was leaving all of the possessions he had of Gabrielle and Xena's to the tribe, to Eve, and that they could keep and care for Argo. “Goodbye, little Evie!” he said as he nuzzled her nose affectionately. She giggled and patted his cheeks until he moved away and she ended up clapping her own hands, causing more giggles to erupt.

Forcing himself to walk away before he began to cry, or in general cried in front of the fierce warrior women, Joxer went on his way. Eve would be cared for here, she would be loved immensely, and raised well. Of that, he was sure of.

He turned around near the village edge and waved one last time. “Bye,” he whispered to himself.

 


	2. Sword Training

A young Amazon woman was walking through the the Telaquire village, head darting back and forth as she searched high and low for her young charge. What what Queen Chilapa think of her if she couldn't find one child? She got a late start learning the Amazon ways, but she was already a decent tracker before being initiated and yet this child evaded her with such ease. Walking near the roof of one of the huts, she was nearly past when she heard a holler and felt a drop down on to her shoulders, tiny arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

“Gotcha, Amarice!” cried out the child after getting a secure grasp on her quarry.

Amarice rolled her eyes and glared over her shoulder at the young brunette. “Evie, you shouldn't jump from the top of huts,” she said with an exasperated sigh. Adjusted the girl so her legs were around her waist more securely, Amarice began walking again.

“Why?”

“Why? Well...it's dangerous.”

“Why?”

“Cause...you're tiny.”

“I am not!” she pouted, tapping Amarice's chest pointedly.

“Yes you are. Compared to me and the other Amazons,” Amarice explained. She held a finger up when Eve was about to interrupt her again, “And you shouldn't be jumping off roofs JUST yet. Wait until you're a little bigger okay? If you jump off and land wrong you could break a leg.”

Eve frowned and buried her head in Amarice's fresh smelling hair. “Ohkay,” she begrudgingly replied, then just as suddenly as her mood dropped, it lifted once more. “How was the yell?” she asked with a wide grin.

“It...needs some work. It's more like a...like a....Ayiyiyi not a Hiyah!”

“Oh...” Eve trailed off, thinking. Soon they were at the dining tent and Eve began to bounce excitedly on Amarice's back. “Food...” she mumbled to herself looking about to see what was on the menu today.

A few of the Amazons they passed waved at or greeted the young Amazon who happily replied. When Amarice stopped to collect a couple plates for them, Eve took it upon herself to inform the cooks that she took Amarice by surprise with an expert aerial attack earlier. They chuckled at the expense of the older girl who was blushing slightly at not sensing the child's presence before she descended on her.

“It was a lucky shot,” Amarice tried saving face.

“Suuuure,” said one of the cooks, patting the woman on the shoulder and ushering the pair on their way.

“Alright, off monkey-girl,” Amarice said once they reached a table.

“Not a monkey. If I'm a monkey, we're all monkeys climbing in trees the way we do,” Eve stated as she dug into her food.

“You eat like a monkey,” Amarice muttered under her breath. She immediately felt a sharp tap to her head and turning around found it to be from Eponin, the weapons master and trainer. “Sorry,” she said, bowing her head and focusing on her food.

“And how's our little warrior princess today?” Eponin asked as she sat opposite the pair.

“Good,” Eve replied, reaching out for a piece of food from Amarice's plate only to be swatted. She stuck out her tongue at Amarice and took a sip of water instead. “Can I learn a weapon today?” she looked at Eponin was wide blue eyes, as startling as her mother's.

Eponin hesitated for a moment, glancing at Amarice who deftly shook her head. No way she would say no to this small child, and honestly she was more babysitter than caretaker anyways.

“Pleaaaase?” Eve added, batting her eyes at the older woman, showing off a brilliant smile.

The weapon's master gulped, her resolve melting away at the adorable look she was being served. Clearly a sweet talker since she could talk, she used her cuteness to her advantage at every possible turn. Before she could speak up a new voice joined their conversation. “I suppose sparing with practice weapons wouldn't be a bad idea,”

The table turned and found their queen standing by the table looking down fondly on Eve, who immediately hopped up on the bench and declared, “Really?”

“Really, that is if Eponin is amenable?” Chilapa said. Looking at Eponin, Eve was ecstatic with the answer and jumped up and down on the bench cheering for herself. Jumping down after a few moments she latched onto Chilapa's leg.

“Thank you!”

“You're welcome, little one.”

The problem with training a five year old in the art of the sword is that there wasn't currently anyone her size in the village to train with. And the older girls weren't quite comfortable enough in being able to hold back to fight her carefully. So Eponin took it upon herself to do a few practice drills by herself on her knees to see how today's training with little Eve would go. She also cut down one of the leather clad torsos so it would be more Eve's height. Checking the time of day, she quickly went and grabbed some knee bracers so she could stay in the position longer. She knew as well as everyone else in the village how energetic and stubborn Eve was when it came to learning new things.

When Chilapa was teaching her to read, Eve wanted to read all day and night until she didn't have to ask questions about what certain words were. She was a very dedicated little girl. They expected no less of the daughter of Xena. What spooked Eponin were the instances she reminded her of Queen Gabrielle when they weren't even blood related. Somehow the blonde had affected Eve in the womb or as a small baby. How, she wasn't sure but it was incredible.

“I am READY!” Eve pronounced as she walked ahead of Amarice toward the training ground Eponin had chosen today. It was a small clearing in the forest with lots of soft grass for the girl to fall on safely and a small stream nearby to refill their water skins in. Eponin bit her lip as she took in Eve's appearance of faux haughtiness. Definitely Xena's kid.

“Alright, first we need to work on center of balance. Find a good spot on the ground with space all around you. Now, one leg forward, one back and bend just slightly at the knees. Make sure they're not locked alright? Bounce in that position a little okay?” Eponin explained.

Eve did as she was told with a determined expression. “Got it.”

“Do you?” Eponin asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. Eve's face fell for a second and she glanced up at the Amazon.

“Do I?” she asked, suddenly unsure. Eponin walked over and tried to push the girl over to check her balance. Eve dug in her heels and glared at the ground. She wobbled for a second but rediscovered her balance.

“Good job. Now, footwork.”

The morning went on and Amarice excused herself to help with perimeter check before collecting some bread and cheese for the pair of sparring Amazons, knowing Eve would absolutely refuse to stop until she got to hold a wooden sword in her hand. When she returned, Eve was flat on her back, chest heaving mightily.

“What happened?” Amarice queried amusedly.

“She was circling me and tried to tackle from behind. I dodged and she got a mouthful of grass and dirt,” Eponin explained as emotionlessly as possible to spare the young girl's embarrassment.

“I almost had her!” Eve announced, sitting upright. “Oooh food!”

Amarice continued forward and sat down, undoing the fabric that held their midday meal. Eating in relative silence they enjoyed the soft sounds of the forest. Amarice was playing with her necklace absentmindedly.

“I forget to ask, what's that necklace?” Eve asked.

“This?” Amarice unlatched it and laid it out on her leg. “Your mother gave it to me. Each of the beads is for a different Amazon sister. This one is for me. And I added one for you,” she explained, pointing at the respective beads. “I also added this slightly different looking one for your other mom,” she added quietly. Xena wasn't an official Amazon but she was a part of Amarice's family and she deserved a place on the necklace, so to honor the fact she was different but apart, she used a soft round rock she found up North instead of a bead.

Eve was looking at the necklace with wide eyed awe, a reverence of sorts, small hands tracing over the leather of the band, the different colored beads and the small rock.

“I want you to have it, Evie.”

She looked up swiftly. “What?”

“I want you to have this. It belonged to Queen Gabrielle and it should return to her daughter,” Amarice said. Eve shook her head lightly, not sure if she should accept or insist Amarice keep it. She could tell it meant a lot to the young warrior, but also it was a big part of her history _and_ her present. It was her moms and it was her Amazon family.

“I guess...” Eve finally said in a soft voice, watching as Amarice lifted it from her leg and placed it gently around Eve's neck and latched it. Eve held it in her hands for a few moments as a beautiful smile bloomed on her face. Then she tucked it under her tunic to keep it out of the way in the upcoming spar. “Swords!” she declared standing and holding her hand down to help Eponin up.

“Very well, little one.”

_ An unknown figure watching the scene in the distance emitted a soft chuckle and said to themself 'Just like her mother...'  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amarice is back! Feel free to give suggestions of Amazon-esque names you would like to see in this fic, cause it would greatly speed up my writing process not having to research decent sounding names. Or if you have any minor scenarios you would be interested in reading.


	3. Backflips and New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to incorporate some small things from previous episodes, from previous Xena and Gabrielle interactions to infuse Eve's character with, whether or not she realizes the similarities or not. Also, anything in italics without being attached to someone in the scene a.) will be explained in due time, just wait, and b.) is not anyone in the scene. I figured I should make this disclaimer in case I get too vague with those italic lines.

“Okay, so here's what I'm gonna do,” she explained, holding up the little wooden doll with feathers she's had all her life. “Ayiyiyiyi” she said without much oomph to preserve the practiced war cry for the real spectacle, and spun the doll slowly over itself a couple of times.

“You might want to try just the one flip before you try four,” one of the older Amazons pointed.

“No,” she said with a shake of her head.

“And with a staff so you have something to work off versus trusting your body to do a flip alone the first time,” another piped up.

The girl looked at her with narrowed eyes and a pout to put dogs to shame. “No,” she repeated with a light shake of her head, in a long braid for today. “I gottit,” she stated, absolutely sure of herself. The Amazons watching her shared a look of amusement mixed with concern. She was still a child and would bounce back should she hurt herself.

“A'right, I'm ready,” she nodded fiercely, placing the doll down carefully to the side and backed up to give herself space. Wait. Which foot to start on? Left. Definitely left. Running forward she went into a cartwheel, landed on both feet and prepared to backflip.

Before she could land however, she fell into another someone's arms, grunting with the effort of suddenly being stopped. “Eve...” came the firm voice of their village's queen.

“Whaaat?” she asked, squirming in Chilapa's arms to be released.

“I know you couldn't see it, but you were about to break a leg,” Chilapa explained as she let the five year old down from her arms. Eve pouted and crossed her arms.

“No, I wasn't. Right?” she asked turning to the women watching her. Immediately they all turned away from those convincing blue eyes that pleaded with the best of their resolves. Some even made excuses for chores they had to return to and left. Eve huffed at not getting backed up and plopped down on the ground.

“Eve...honey,” Chilapa knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You need to be more careful about the things you try at your age. Yes, practice is good but some things you should ask to be taught so you don't harm yourself. Or wait until--”

“I'm bigger,” Eve interrupted with a groan. “Everyone always thinks I'm too small for things, too young. But mommy could do it. I can do anything she can. _You_ always told me that!” she pointed at the queen.

“I did, but I doubt Xena nor Gabrielle were attempting backflips at five seasons old. They were being kids, playing games and having fun,” Chilapa explained in a soft voice. “They weren't in such a rush to grow up. And neither should you be, Eve. You've got a lifetime to be a fierce, honorable warrior woman if that is your wish, but right now you're a child and you should be enjoying life. Take time away from learning a new trick or trade. You're a fast learner as it is.”

Eve looked up at Chilapa, her eyes softer now, but the pout still prominent. “I...I miss them, Chilapa,” she admitted with a wobble of her lip.

“I know, honey,” Chilapa replied, leaning in to pull the girl into her lap for a hug. Eve buried her fists in Chilapa's hair and her nose in her neck, trying not to cry. “They miss you too. And they love you very much, I promise you that,” she said.

After several moments sitting there rocking a trembling five year old, Chilapa saw Eve finally pull back and rub at her red eyes and stuffy nose.

“Better?”

Eve nodded shyly.

“Now...rumor has it, you've been working on your war cry. Shall we hear it?” Chilapa asked, watching as a twinkle returned to those beautiful blue eyes.

Taking in a deep breath and placing her hands on her hips, Eve let out as loud a war cry as she could and it _was_ getting very closer to Xena's. A cheer rose up from around the village of Amazons who heard her causing Eve to giggle afterwards.

An Amazon approached Chilapa and whispered something in her ear while Eve looked on curiously. Her attention was diverted when she heard some noise by the entrance to the village where a horse and cart were being brought in. What had they collected? It was moving. Eve started to wander over as the horse slowed down and Thia hopped off the animal.

“Hello, Eve.”

“Hiya. Whatcha got?” she asked.

“Why don't you look?” Thia said with a smile, walking with Eve to the back of the cart since the girl couldn't see over it. Eve stopped in her tracks, mouth agape. It was girls. Her size. But...

Eve looked up at Thia, brows knit. “A village on the edge of Greece was recently liberated from the Romans and we were contacted about the youth girls without families. We visited, explained what it is to be an Amazon, what is expected of them, and these are the ones interested in learning,” Thia explained.

“You're an Amazon?” one of the older orphan girls asked of Eve. Eve nodded proudly, unsure what to say if anything. “You're not pretty.” Eve's face scrunched up in confusion.

_'Ugh! Girl doesn't know what she's talking about.'_

“Amazons are tall and pretty, and strong and--”

“And don't judge others,” came Chilapa's commanding voice. The girls all looked toward the imposing figure now at Eve's side. “What is your name.”

“Aeriosa.”

“Aeriosa, the first thing you must know as an Amazon is that we come in all shapes and sizes, though it matters not our outward appearance, but our inner beliefs and moral code is what makes an Amazon. And right now, Eve is more Amazon than any of you. You could stand to learn a lesson from our youngest if you open your heart,” Chilapa explained.

“Queen Chilapa, always such wise words,” Thia said as casually as possible considering the woman hadn't taken the moment to introduce herself to the orphans. Chilapa side-eyed the woman with a slight head nod in thanks.

“You're really an Amazon?” another of the orphans asked Eve as she took in her clothing and practice sword hanging along her back.

“Yup! My mama is...” she trailed off then glanced up at the queen.

“My predecessor,” Chilapa supplied, deciding to keep it simple and vague.

“Cool!”

The group of girls surrounded her and began to ask questions. Eve's eyes darted back and forth, trying to answer, but being cut off by the next question. Clearly the orphans were more comfortable badgering her than their elders. But Eve was swiftly getting uncomfortable and overwhelmed. She had only ever spent time with the older Amazons thus far in her life so all these rambunctious and loud and curious girls were unexpected.

Taking in a deep breath, she let out a shaky war cry, completely unlike her attempts at mimicking her mommy earlier today. The girls fell silent, watching Eve with wide eyes. “Uh...” Eve stuttered, then turned on her heel and ran away from the group.

Chilapa and Thia covered their mouths as a chuckle bubbled to the surface for each of them. Poor Eve. First taste of hero worship from the orphans.

 


End file.
